The Violin
by alyssialui
Summary: When Percy plays the violin, he shines brighter than his siblings.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: When Percy plays the violin, he shines brighter than his siblings. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Queen of Spades: Write about someone who is more than they seem_

_****Harry Potter Cooking Club Challenge:**** Level 2**** \- ****Onion, thyme, Carrot, Lettuce, Tumeric_

_**The Photography Drabble Challenge: **Percy telling his mum that he loves classical music_

* * *

It was night time now and everyone within the Burrow was asleep, except Percy. Instead, he chose to use this time privately while the others weren't around to bother or tease him. Percy opened his trunk and withdrew his instrument, an old violin that he had asked Professor Flitwick to restore for him. Professor Flitwick gladly agreed and gave Percy a few lessons even though Percy told him he didn't want to join the school orchestra. Learning the instrument was for a personal reason entirely.

He tuned the violin before he cleared his throat and started the first song he could think of. Percy allowed the sweet voice of the strings to wash over him, the notes of the melody becoming infused him with his heart. Playing his instrument was the only thing that made him feel so happy and peaceful these days.

Everyone had come back home for the summer holidays just a few days before. Bill and Charlie had already moved out, leaving him the oldest child within the house. As the 'oldest', he should have finally been able to get what he wanted, to be noticed by his parents amidst all the children and not just be the middle child. But he realized that again, he would be overshadowed by the loud hijinks of Fred and George, the neediness of his clueless younger brother Ron, and the doting upon the only girl, Ginny.

But it didn't matter. If his family couldn't see him for who he was, then the audience in his mind would. It was with his violin that Percy truly felt like he was the most important, the star of his own performance on the largest stage in the world. He would express himself the only way that made him feel like he mattered, through the low, melancholic tones of the instrument and move his audience as he was so moved.

He had his eyes closed when the door to his room opened. The person stood in the doorway in silence as he played his song from his heart for the world to see. The song ended sooner than he expected as he finished the last quiet notes. He had learnt that one at school while reading through countless music books and manuscripts. Though it was a sad song, it filled him with warmth every time he played it. It spoke of a war being fought and a wife waiting for her husband to return. Everyday the wife would wait for news of his death, for she knew it was only a matter of time. But at the end of the song, just when she had given up, he reappeared and took her into his arms. To Percy, the message was clear - "_Keep holding on and never give up for things would work out in the end_."

He was just about to put away the violin when he heard a soft sound. He opened his eyes wide to see his mother staring at him with tears in her eyes. He blushed a bit and said quietly, "I like classical music."

She smiled and shut the door behind her. She walked up to him and drew him into a tight embrace, careful of the beautiful and delicate instrument between. "That was just beautiful, Percy. Play it again for me?"

He smiled at his mother and raised the violin again, a strange feeling of joy and pride overcoming him. The lesson of the song still rang through his head as his mother finally noticed him above the others, his grace and talent shining forth - keep holding on and never give up for things would work out in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Percy plays in the school orchestra. Thanks to a reviewer, I've decided to extend this story. It could also be considered it's own one-shot, though it is related. I hope you enjoy. By the way, the song Percy plays at the end is made up._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Care of Magical Creatures Assignment #7** \- **Write about a a character that feels invisible to others in some way, whether by their family, friends, crush, students, or professors._

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Percy Weasley_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Percy sat in the first row at the front of the orchestra among the other strings on the stage in the Great Hall. His instrument lay across his lap as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had finally decided to accept Professor Flitwick's invitation to the school orchestra. He had to admit he had gotten pretty good on the instrument and Professor Flitwick had praised his skill indefinitely.

Percy had initially taken up the instrument for his own personal reasons. He grew up in a home where he was often overlooked. He knew he was loved, and he loved his family back, but it was hard to get any attention from his parents in that household. As the quiet middle child, he was left to fend for himself as his parents divided themselves among curtailing his adventure-seeking older brothers, his wild and destructive twin brothers, his accident-prone younger brother and the darling baby girl of the family.

But with his instrument, Percy was the star of the show in his own mind. The instrument said what he couldn't find the words to. Percy wowed the crowd with his haunting melodies and epic tales of joy and sadness. It spoke from the depths of his heart as the music flowed through him in enchanting waves.

It was by chance one night that his mother had walked on him playing when he had returned from school this passing summer. He had been playing one his favourite pieces while she quietly observed from his bedroom door. When it was over, he spoke softly to her of his love of classical music. And then she embraced him and asked him to play another song. He could still remember the pure joy he felt as he shouldered the instrument another time. He shared that wonderful moment with his mother in the wee hours of the night, feeling proud to be a star his eyes and now hers.

Tonight was a big deal though. It was his first concert, the annual Christmas concert put on every year before the students went home. Not many students usually attended, their interest lying outside of classical music, but there was still a sizeable crowd. Percy gazed out at the faces of the students. He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself.

Professor Flitwick walked up to the podium and greeted the audience before turning to the orchestra. With two taps of his wand on the wooden stand, he set the music into motion. Percy closed his eyes and let the music take him away. The notes flowed through his fingers as they moved along the neck of the violin, his bow gliding effortlessly across its strings. He rose with the melody and kept pace with the rhythm. He accompanied the drums and the winds as they played their parts. And he ended the piece with a flourish before the music faded to nothing.

After four pieces, the concert was over. Professor Flitwick turned back to the audience from the podium as the orchestra stood up from their seats. They all bowed to the applause that followed and then they were dismissed. Percy smiled as he was congratulated by his fellow band members. They had all done well. Then he was surrounded by a familiar bunch of people.

"Percy, that was wicked," Ron exclaimed as he clapped his brother on the back.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" his friend Hermione asked as she looked admiringly at the violin in his hands.

"I thought myself last semester," he said a bit embarrassingly.

"Amazing," Harry said.

"Will you play something else for us?" Ginny asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

He looked into their expectant faces as they all nodded to Ginny's request. Percy smiled and returned to his seat as the children dragged up a few of their own.

He cleared his throat before shouldering the violin, "This song is called _My Love Lives On Forever_. It's a tale about a fair maiden mourning the loss of her beloved." The girls nodded and the boys just waited for him to begin.

Percy extended his bow and glided it over the strings softly, the same warm feeling flowing through his body as he finally felt the recognition he deserved from the people who truly mattered, his family and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Oliver is a true friend. Another installment in my Violinist!Percy series. This could take place before the second chapter since Percy's talent isn't wildly known and he has to be practicing at nights._

_Submission for:_

_**Iron Throne Competition: **Write a drabble under 500 words. Prompts: (genre) Friendship, violin, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Charms Assignment #6 -Write about someone who has a facade opposite to his/her true being._

* * *

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" the boy asked Oliver as they walked to their Charms class on a sunny Tuesday afternoon.

"I know what I heard, Luke. Someone was playing a violin downstairs in the common room," Oliver said.

Luke laughed. "Did you get to see who it was?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. By the time I realized what it was, the music suddenly stopped and I was so tired from Quidditch practice yesterday, I went back to sleep."

Luke shrugged as they walked through the door and took their seats. "I wonder who it could be then."

Oliver nodded. Now that his interest was piqued, it was something that he was determined to find out.

* * *

Oliver's eyes popped opened as the lovely music passed through his ears. The person was downstairs again and this time, he would be ready.

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and tipped out of the room, descending the stairs as quietly as possible before he peered around the corner.

There by the window was a tall slim figure, a violin held carefully at his neck. He drew the bow slowly over the instruments strings, his eyes closed as he created more of the beautiful music Oliver had heard from upstairs, letting flow through his very being. Even from where he stood, Oliver could feel the emotion radiating off the figure.

He moved slightly to the right, a bit closer to the window, allowing the dim light of the hidden moon to hit his vibrant red-hair. Wait...red hair?

"Percy?" Oliver asked he stepped out of the shadows towards the boy. He would have never expected studious, conservative Percy to be the one playing such wonderful music. He hadn't even noticed that the bed next to his was empty.

Percy spun, the violin almost falling to the ground as he faced his dorm-mate. His scared eyes moved from Oliver's face to the instrument in his hand before his face grew hot.

"Well now you know, so you can take the mickey out of me if you'd like," Percy said with a sigh.

"Mickey?" Oliver asked before he shook his head. "No, Percy. What kind of friend would I be if I made fun of something you love and are obviously good at?"

Percy's face got even hotter as he took his friend's compliments. "You think I'm good?" he asked.

"Great even," Oliver said as he took a seat on one of the common room's couches. "Keep playing."

A small smile came over the redhead's face as shouldered the instrument once more.


End file.
